It's Not Easy Being Half Human, Tell Me About It
by germanviola7
Summary: Nessie Cullen is so similar, yet so different than her family in so many ways. Her life closes in on becoming more immortal, and many things shall change. How will her father feel when she begins to get feelings for her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not Easy Being Half Human**

**A Twilight fanfic by: omgxiixluvxhc**

**(title subject to change)**

_I'm standing in a clearing looking up at the vast grey sky above me. I can smell that it's due to rain any minute, the sky turns darker. As I rotate I stare at the trees surrounding the clearing the leaves are dropping lazily to the ground in a zigzagging pattern…_

_Seated in the back of a car. The leather seats feel smooth as I run my hand over the surface. I peer into the front and glance at the steering wheel, _**VOLVO,**_ it announces. This is when I realize I am not alone. Two other passengers are having a quiet but tense in the front of the vehicle. There is no meaning to it, I cannot understand their words. All I hear is a low musical hum accompanying their moving mouths…_

_Blazing sunlight. I could feel it penetrating my skin, and it gradually became increasingly irritating. The heat above was paired with close contact with very rude people who rushed past me. A dull pain mounts to a fierce boiling under my skin. Then it begins to burn, I cannot stay here, I have to get out…_

_The clearing again. I'm standing in the center spinning at a slow pace. As my eyes adjust, people materialized at both tree-lined borders. Then everything began to move faster and faster until the memory faded to black and nothingness…_

This is how my nightly routine goes. My dreams aren't like _normal _people's dreams, more like clips and snippets of memories of mine and others. When I close my eyes it's like living in a movie. My preference is revisiting something I've been through, then something a relative or friend has been through, then there are fragments. Fragments mended together are like nightmares to me. Events that have no connection and speed by much too fast to grasp the true concept leave me to wake up puzzled, dazed and terrified, coated in a cold sweat. If anything concerning me was remotely normal, Id' fall back to sleep and wake up later. Not in my life. When your parents have supersonic hearing and can tap into your mind come talk to me. I sneeze and they're on my case in a second flat. Oh yeah, that's the other thing, the lightning fast speed doesn't help either. Before I can pretend I'm asleep again, they're there. I always put up a good attempt, but fail.

"You're not fooling anyone Ness," my father dictate slowly.

"I wish I could," I grumbled under my blankets.

"What happened tonight," my mother questioned.

"Clearing, Volvo, sunlit plaza, clearing," my tired body croaked. To add to this, when you're parents don't sleep, they don't understand that **you** do, and it's not something to be deprived of.

"Then what," my father continued.

"Then blackness."

"I don't like this," he continued to my mother, "It's just like when they tapped into yours-"

"Calm down Edward," my mother retort, " You worry too much."

"May I **please **go back to sleep, the only somewhat mortal **actually **needs to." Yeah, that's the other quirk about my family. They're all immortal vampires and I'm half human. Talk about wanting to be original.

"Goodnight," my parents whispered as they left my room. Of course tonight happens to be one of the times when I cannot fall back to sleep, one point for team Nessie. The other slight thing that makes our family "interesting" is that I look and act no different than a fifteen (give or take a year or two) year old, while in reality I'm seven. I guess that's a cool thing about being a half-a, I age rapidly until maturity then finally get locked in time. If things didn't work in their twisted backwards ways at my house, I could have easily been high school buddies with my parents or my aunts and uncles. Something else wrong with the high school scenario would be the questions people ask about why I age so fast. That's too much for a **whole **human mind to fathom. I've never been to a school in my life, except in memories or on the tv. When almost you're whole family is over 100, they can do a decent job of teaching you just about everything. Mostly everything I learn just bores me. That I would say is part of the fact I am truly seven. My attention span isn't far off from that of a regular human at that age. The only thing I can dedicate myself to is music. That's something I get from my dad. I've known how to play piano for a few years now and I'd say I give him a run for his money. That's also where I get my half vampire from. The half human is from my mom. When I came around, she was still human, but she was changed minutes, maybe seconds after I was born. The whole rest of my dad's family are vampires too. None of them are _actually _related, but they're basically brothers and sisters to him. They're my favorite people to vent to when my parents get too much on my case. There's another person I like to vent to as well. He's been there for me for as long as I can remember, and we're practically inseparable...


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not Easy Being Half Human**

**(tell me about it…)**

Jacob Black. Jake. _My Jacob. _The one other person I could tell my deepest darkest secrets too besides Emmett. The one other person who will listen to me even if I go off on a tangent spiraling downwards leaving the point I was arguing very far behind. Him and I aren't very different, we're both going to be staying in our late teens forever, but for vastly different reasons. In children's tales you never find vampires and werwolves playing happily together, it can be argued that on a good day, we get pretty close to that. Save for the fact my father tries to suppress that he wants Jacob's guts ripped out of him and that Jacob and my mom were "together" when she was still human, nothing about Jake and I is out of the ordinary. We're best friends, as one could imagine since he's been by my side since day one. Well, actually, out of the ordinary can't be ruled out _completely. _On day one, he imprinted on me. I still don't fully understand that, but it's a werwolf thing, I'm not supposed to understand it fully. But it's sort of a connection between us, I guess that's why we're such good friends. We're always together, under my father's rather _annoying _watchful eye. To utterly spoil all the fun for me from time to time he gets my uncles to sit in between us on our couch. He's much too overprotective of me, Jacob would never try to bite me. I'm almost eight, I should have some degree of independence. This is the one thing my mom disagrees with dad over. She says that as I get older I need to be able to spend alone time with him. I can overhear their discussions, no matter how dilute they think my vampire qualities are, I still have top notch hearing. Mom consistently tells dad that Jake and I are going to _fall in love _one day. I just can't picture Jake like that. People don't fall in love till they're like twenty, I'm almost eight (although I'm basically 15). Way mature for Nessie, thinking love is icky. It's sure icky when everyone in your family is drooling over someone. Save for Grandpa and Grandma, they're in love, but they're not as _expressive _as some other people. My parents win by a long shot in that department. I've had the unfortunate experience of discovering them… and that left me to sleep in a sleeping bag on Alice's floor for six days I was so disturbed. Rolling over to my left side I remembered that interesting event from last year. I guess you can argue that will scar a child for life. Turning my life story over in my mind passed a good two hours and my clock now read **3:53.**

_Go back to sleep Nessie_ my father told me. I wish I could answer him, but not being 100% vampire I don't posses the same abilities as my family. Maybe when I grow into being immortal a bit more I can learn. The only thing I can do is show people my memories and dreams, big whoop compared to predicting the future, reading minds, altering emotions and protecting people from mental sabotage. I like being unique that I'm one of only two half vampires in the world… but sometimes I feel left out.

_We love you no different. _I hate how my father can read my mind. I wish I had a mental shield. Just my luck...


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Not Easy Being Half Human**

**(Tell me about it)**

After falling back to sleep around five last night I slept until decently past noon. I woke up to the sound of a camera and the light of a flash. Opening my eyes I saw there was nothing in front of me.

"Who's the smart -" I demand getting up, about to use a word I picked up from my uncles before I stepped on something that felt like granite.

"Smile Nessie," my uncle Emmett jeered before blinding me with a flash again.

"Is this honestly how mature you are," I questioned, "Taking pictures of people who have barely woken up, wait, you haven't woken up in years-"

"You'll regret saying that," he answered with a smug smile, snapping a picture of me mid-sentence.

"Make me," I replied sticking my tongue out at him. _Click._

"You asked for it." Before I knew it I was over his shoulder, out of my room, down the stairs, out the front door, through the forest and at the rest of my family's house in just under three seconds.

"And the method to your madness today is," I inquired after he so gently (not really) placed me on the front steps.

"Your parental units are out hunting, so I'm in charge of you until further notice," he lectured, "They wanted you up by three, I let you sleep till three o five."

"Woah, don't get too generous there buddy," I answered with a grin.

"Well, next time I just may not be Renesemee," and with that Emmett disappeared into the large white house. I stuck my tongue out at the use of my full name. If I'm ever allowed into the real world I'm telling everyone my real name is Vanessa and my entire family has a terrible lisp. I have a whole plan for the friends I intend on making when I do meet them. I'm telling them my family is from Romania and they all can't speak English. Or just never bring over, that works too. I pulled myself up and entered the house. No one was to be seen on the ground floor so I made my way over to the piano. This was my favorite part in the whole house, I'd spent countless hours on end sitting next to my father just watching him play. That was enough to keep me occupied for expansive periods of time. I've been playing since I was two and I was almost good enough to challenge my father. My favorite song to play was the lullaby he wrote for my mom. I just can't play it the same way he does, but she still appreciates it. I opened the stool and shuffled around for a piece of music I hadn't yet conquered. Grabbing something close to the bottom, I pulled out _Moonlight Sonata _by Beethoven. I've heard my father play this before so I placed it on the stand. It wasn't a hard read for me at all and I breezed through three pages with little trouble. The last page frustrated me and I threw the copy on the floor and stared at it.

"You're so much like your father," a voice stated from the wrap around staircase, "In your music and your frustration."

"I'm not frustrated Gramma," I said flatly, "I'm _irritated_."

"Give it time, and I'm sure you'll play it phenomenally." With that she walked into the kitchen after giving me a hug. Sometimes I believe she's the only sane one around here. After her is Grandpa, but he has his moments. Letting a few minutes pass I picked the music up off the floor and put it back in the seat.

_I'm stuck here for the day, might as well make the best of it. _I wandered away from the piano (secretly promising it I'd be back later) and made my way upstairs. The only room I'd really ever spent extensive time in was my father's old room, I liked the carpet there. Since he'd vacated, someone redid the room with more of a generic guest bedroom (mostly occupied by Jake to my father's dislike). I opened the closet and wafted in the cedar scent before looking at the full length mirror on the other side.

_I could give the Loch Ness a run for it's money _I cried out looking at my reflection. I didn't get any time to change into clothes or tame my hair before being taken here. Lifting my hand to redo my bun, as if on que, I was stopped by something.

"I had a vision I'd be seeing you here," my aunt stated gleefully. _Note to self, never think anything regarding my aesthetic appearance within a fifty mile radius of Alice._

"What exactly are you wearing," she asked noting my pajama attire.

"I wasn't allotted the proper time to change," I replied, "Blame Emmett for the fashion crisis."

"I'll blame him later," Alice answered, "But lets fix it before then." It took an hour and a half to gather three outfits she remotely liked on me. The fight between the three took another half. We eventually settled on a brown skirt with a simple white shirt.

"I like it," I approved.

"It's a shame you didn't fit into pants or dresses-," and my mind shut off after that. I towered over Alice, making it difficult to fit into anything of hers but skirts, but don't worry, if she didn't find what she wanted we were out shopping before I could even argue. I have fun being her little dress up doll, I guess it makes up for the fact my mom abhors it. There's little to disagree with it I found, who can argue with looking good? After a long argument over flats or boots (flats won) she tamed my hair. My hair is awful boring, I wish I could do more with it. At least I can give it that it's curly, and if done the right way looks gorgeous if I might say so myself. Otherwise its just your average light brown hair.

"C'est magnifique." she exclaimed turning me to face her vanity mirror. The girl has talent, and I never cease to be amazed with how much older or different she can make me look.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling and flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Enough to make somebody look at you twice," she whispered before grinning at me.

"Don't let my father catch you saying that Alice," I warned, "He won't be too happy with that."

"What won't he be happy with?" I turned around startled and Alice rotated slowly (of course she knew he was going to be there), and we giggled to ourselves.

_Egging her on I see?_

_Leave the poor girl alone Edward, let her have her fun._

_I don't want said __fun__ involving a dog, no matter how much we've grown to be friends._

I could totally tell they were talking to each other, without my nosy ear in the way, about me because their eyes kept flicking towards me. It ended with Alice rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

"Specific occasion," he questioned.

"Does she ever need one?"


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_A/N: In your reviews please PLEASE be honest with me. I don't think this chapter was that great personally... but I had to put something up. If you think the characters are too out of character let me know. And ps the comments about not private school people... not to be taken personally! I don't go to private school so don't take it too harshly, I just could see Edward being like that. Enjoy! (hopefully...)_

* * *

**It's Not Easy Being Half Human**

**(Tell Me About It)**

"Alice never needs a reason," Dad stated, "You look beautiful."

"Grazie," I replied then smiling widely "Was your trip productive?" From time to time I went hunting with my family, but otherwise human food did a decent job of satisfying me. My parents… that's a different story. My family is what we call "vegetarian" vampires. They hunt animals, not humans. That could be argued as a good thing, being if not, I wouldn't exist. I'm half vampire, but also half human, so I can eat basically whatever I want (I mean, what would this world be like without ice cream?!)

"Quite so," he answered, "I hope you'll be joining us sometime soon."

"Next time," I replied to my father as he left. To amuse myself for the time being I tugged on one of my bronze ringlets and watched it bounce back into place.

"I've got to get some friends," I muttered analyzing just how pathetic I was.

"Then what am I?" A smile spread across my face as I turned around to see my Jacob standing in the door.

"I've got to get **more **friends," I quickly corrected attempting to wipe the goofy smile off my face. Recently things haven't been running as fluidly with Jake as they had in the past. Every time I would get close to him I felt like I was on fire inside, and the worst part was, I had no idea why. I bounded from my seat and leaped into his arms. Thank goodness I was tall or this would have been terribly awkward. I'm not as massive as Jacob but I hit his shoulder, something no other women in my family accomplished.

"Someone looks like they're going somewhere," he stated, noting my unusual over the top appearance, "Is there someone I don't know about?"

"Yeah," I confessed with a sheepish smile, "His name is Jake, don't mention I told you about him, another friend of mine may get jealous."

"I see how it is," Jacob answered turning around to descend down the nearby stairs.

"You're so silly," I cried jumping on his back piggy-back style. This has been the nature of our relationship ever since I was little. He was like an older brother to me, always there when I needed someone talk to. Still, recently I felt like it was beginning to change. I feel like I'm losing my old Jacob, but getting something back I'm not quite sure of. Since I was around two I knew I was his imprint. That he and I had a connection that was a very rare and special thing. At the time I was so young I understood it as him being sort of like my older brother. Then I remembered what he told me, if an imprint is around the same age as the imprintee, love can most likely be added into the equation. I felt myself falling off his back as I realized I was falling in love with him, Mom was right. He stopped laughing as he saw me sitting puzzled on the stairs.

"What's wrong," he asked concernedly looking at me with his wide dark eyes.

"I don't know," I blurted out in a garbled mess.

"Are you okay Nessie," Jake repeat, putting his hand to my forehead. Not like he could tell if I had a fever (which I couldn't) due to the fact his hands were so hot. I tried answering him, but nothing came out coherently.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

From my perch at the kitchen table I overheard everything going on on the staircase. I then took a listen to my daughter's thoughts, to be in for a great shock.

_You were right _I told my wife, who sat next to me reading a newspaper.

_About what?_

_Nessie and Jake. But it's not how I pictured it, she's realizing it before he is._

_Edward please give her some space, I'm sure she would not want to know you're reading her ever thought at a time like this._

_I can't let our daughter think that way about a boy!_

_She has the mind of any teenage girl, were you horrified with my thoughts about you?_

_I couldn't hear you remember?_

_I can logically assume those thoughts are no different than mine of you._

_That's completely different._

_No it's not. If you don't stop listening to every thought that goes through her head I'm going to shield her from you._

"Let her have her fun," Bella pleaded to me, finally speaking, "For me." I sighed and let my mind drift away from Nessie's thoughts.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I continued to gawk at Jake as he told me a story of what he'd been up to over the summer. He'd cut his hair recently so it lay just below his ears, up to now I hadn't realized how much it accented his face. My stomach churned at the thought, I was having an internal debate over why I thought Jake was hot!

"Did you hear anything I just said?" I nodded curtly and attempted to flush my mind of the thoughts flooding it.

"Last minute summer plans for you," he inquired.

"School shopping with Alice sometime soon," I replied with a gag. That was a whole day spent without Jake, I shuddered at the thought.

"My little private schoolgirl," Jake teased pinching my cheek. When my Mom suggested the thought of school to my father he agreed only if I was to be sent to a private school. I caught bits of that conversations including urchins, low-lives and a few other words I chose not to repeat. The whole idea of meeting people my age, making friends and learning much more than I could from my estranged family fascinated me, but I didn't want to be away from Jacob. I tried pleading with my parents to not let me go, but that was a futile attempt. At least one aspect of heading off to school excite me, I was going to be taking a piano master class, and that was going to be a great experience. I also signed up for the school orchestra, since I've been playing cello for four years now.

"It's like I'm sending you off to school as a kindergardener," he continued, "But as a freshman in high school."

"I don't want to go," I whined.

"Don't worry," Jake reassured, "We've got three weeks left of summer to savor." And oh for sure savoring them I will be.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Not Easy Being Half Human**

**(Tell Me About iIt)**

"Let's go outside," I chirped grabbing Jacob by the wrist and pulling him into my front yard. I quietly closed the door behind me, hoping that no one heard me. It was raining lightly and the ground was growing ever more sodden as Jake and I trekked around my expansive yard.

"You don't seem as excited about going off to find people who look your age as I thought you would," he stated, putting his arm around me as we sat down on a rock near the creek. Since I was little his arm as been around me but the way it felt tonight was unexplainable. I felt like I was plugged into a socket and got 10,000 volts when his skin met mine. I silently prayed he did not notice how fast my heart was pounding due to the fact he was a few inches from me.

"I don't want to be away from you," I muttered looking down at my shoes, which were completely destroyed.

"Don't worry Nessie, every seven year old goes to school, leaves their dog at home, comes back and they're still there," Jake told me snickering at his comment.

"I'm not **every **seven year old," I whined.

"I'm not just any dog," he added. By now he had turned to face me, his nose less than a few centimeters from mine.

"And you wouldn't be mine if you were," I whispered leaning closer to him. Everything after was a hazy blur. There was a clap of thunder accompanied by a streak of lightning and the approaching footsteps of… Oh crap. I tumbled off the rock and landed in a heap at none other than my father's feet. Times like these I wish I was 100% vampire so I couldn't blush, because I probably looked like a lobster.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen," his words stung like ice as he dictated my full name slowly and deliberately, "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Admiring the weather," I croaked. I was pulled to a sitting position by my father's arms and sat staring at him with an expression of shock and remorse.

"We need to talk," my father stated in a monotone grumble towards Jacob. I watched him shudder at the statement from his perch on the rock.

"I'll meet you back home Nessie," I was basically ordered.

"If you hurt him you will regret it," I spat at my father in a whisper only a vampire could hear. I gave Jake a light smile before jogging off into the woods. My jog was more of an extremely fast human sprint, but no where near as fast as my father. In the time it would take me to get home he would be back inside watching tv already. I came to a halt in my backyard and was greeted by a very giddy Alice.

"How was it," she screamed throwing her arms around me. All I could do is stare, what was she talking about, and why she was happy.

"I saw you achieved your first kiss," Alice exclaimed with her still euphoric expression.

"Did you see my father leave the house moments ago," I replied glumly. Alice's smile slowly slide into a pensive visage.

"And he arrived before it happened," she calculated.

"Yup," I answered.

"I'm so sorry Nessie," she squealed hugging me again, "When I've seen human girls deal with stuff like this they solve their problems with ice cream, my treat." I smiled, ice cream was my human downfall. I loved it, and thank goodness for the half vampire or I'd be three times the size I am due to the amounts I consume. We were about to climb into her yellow Porsche when my name was called from inside the house...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've reached a dead end! I doubt my writers block will last that long if I get a nice flood of possible ideas...

* * *

**It's Not Easy Being Half Human**

**Tell Me About It**

"Renesemee," my name boomed from the house that should be fading away behind us. It was my mother's voice, and shortly she was at the door and leaping down the steps to the car.

"What happened," she demand, grabbing my shoulders.

"Dad happened," I answered tediously ignoring the iron grip on my upper body.

"Edward," she muttered under her breath, before racing into the woods, I assume to pursue my father.

* * *

**Edward**

Nessie's footsteps faded in the direction of home and I turned to glance at a petrified Jacob. I listened to his thoughts, but came across nothing I could have complaints about. Surprisingly, he was startled and shocked by not me, but my daughter's actions.

"I know you're reading everything I'm thinking," he told me.

"And the problem is I can't rip you to shreds for them," I grumbled.

"I honestly have no idea what happened," Jacob continued, "She's been acting _very _weird lately, and then this."

"She leaned in towards me and, what else was I supposed to do."

"I could feel your hesitation," I answered, "I want to be angry with you but I can't."

"And you won't be," a voice stated firmly. Bella. I always knew she would be favoring Jacob when this scenario arose.

"He did nothing wrong Edward," Bella explained, "You can't blame him for what _your _daughter does!" I sighed exasperatingly and turned to Jacob.

"I'm not happy with this," I flat-out told him, "But I don't think there's a way I can stop it." It was almost humorous to watch Jacob's face change to a pained smile mixed with fear. I resisted my urge to laugh with the glare my wife gave me.

"May I see her again," Jacob pleaded.

"Yes," I replied, "But not tonight." Some of the fear eased away from his face as he slowly slid down the rock he was on.

"We'll talk more about this another time," I continued. Jacob nodded at me and preceded to wander away.

"How could you," Bella hissed at me as she crossing the distance between us.

"You know how I feel about her and," I replied, "That dog." She whacked my shoulder emitting the sound of two boulders colliding.

"You know there's nothing you can do about it," she spat.

"And that is what bothers me the most," I answered. Bella scowled at me before heading off in the direction of home. I sighed heavily and followed.

* * *

**Nessie**

I lay at the top of the staircase for what seemed to be hours. Every so often a piece of my hair would fall into my face, only to be blown away, then repeated. The last person I saw was Emmett when he obnoxiously stepped over me and cracked inappropriate jokes under his breath the way down the stairs. I just couldn't help feeling so tense! I missed Jake, and hoped that my father didn't murder him in cold blood in the woods. My internal war suddenly ebbed away and I felt unnaturally calm. It took me much longer than usual to realize my conflict wasn't resolving, my mind was being tampered with.

"Jasper," I muttered. I willed everything in me to be furious, but couldn't overcome the sense of calm my uncle instilled in me.

"Is that your final answer," he chuckled from down the hallway.

"Hardy har," I growled in a monotone voice.

"Lighten up Ness," Jasper pleaded, "He means well, he only loves you."

"How come my father can't see that that's what Jacob means too?" I watched my uncle think about my statement, and he shrugged. I got him.

"Your point is valid," he admit, "But humor him, for our sake."

"Humor to the point of what," I inquired.

"Don't do anything rash," he stated.

"Have I ever done anything wrong," I questioned. There was no way he could argue with this. I was a good kid, considering there's no way I could even _plan _to get in trouble in my world.

"You're impossible," he grumbled giving me a hand to stand up.

"It's in my blood," I answered triumphantly, flashing a smile before sauntering away. I opened a window on the south side of the house and threw myself through it. The feeling of the night air rush past my skin on my way down was exhilarating. I reached the ground with a graceful stance and eyed my surroundings. Momentarily I realized I wasn't alone. Turning quickly on the spot I gasped only to find Alice.

"How about that ice cream?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to hrssoccergirl cause a chapter of hers was dedicated to me. Read her story "The Party" I really like it.

* * *

**It's Not Easy Being Half Human**

**(Tell Me About It)**

The drive to the only ice-cream parlor in Forks Washington was at least forty minutes from home. Driving with Alice it's about twenty. Driving with Dad, fifteen, maybe ten. I didn't mind the speed, it was exhilarating. Rolling down the window I let the air blow over me and distract me from my mental dilemma.

"It's not as bad as you think," Alice told me, "Edward tried his hardest to _find_ a reason to be mad at Jacob."

"He couldn't find one," I muttered, almost as a question.

"Nope," she replied with a grin.

"He's probably furious with me," I explained, "Everything was my fault."

"Trust me, he was too busy trying to find a loophole to be mad at Jake than dwell on that." I sighed, I feel guilty that my father should be mad at _me _and not my friend. I saw something flit through the side-view mirror and I craned my neck outside. For the first time since earlier, a smile spread across my face as I followed the outline of a wolf dodging trees in the forest on the side of the highway.

"I'm feeling like strawberry tonight," I chattered, keeping Alice from noting my racing heart.

"Vanilla," she replied with a grin. I stuck my tongue out. Since she didn't eat it would be mine, I don't like vanilla.

"Do you want to poke around a store for some school clothes?" I shrugged my shoulders, I don't know what she meant by school clothes, I would be wearing a uniform. After driving the remainder in silence we pulled into a parking space on the side of the road. I climbed out of the car and lightly closed the door. Someone down the street whistled at me as Alice and I walked away. She pulled anxiously against my arm as we crossed the street before we opened the glass door. I loved the smell of this place. A mixture between frozen dairy, water and soda made me smile as we wandered onto the line.

"What are we shopping for if I'm wearing a uniform," I inquired between mouthfuls of my ice cream.

"You think you're wearing what the school sends you," Alice replied with a scoff.

"I don't want to be the only one in unique clothes," I whined.

"You won't be that unique," she explained," You'll just be wearing your uniform from a high end retailer." Alice flashed her teeth in a grin and flung a spoonful of her dessert at me. I scowled and scraped it off with my spoon to eat. Shortly after finishing mine and Alice's ice cream, I saw a familiar face peek into the glass window at the front of the parlor. It took a great deal of composure to excuse myself without looking like I had motive.

"I have to go to the little human's room," I breathed. She nodded before enveloping herself into some game on her cell phone. My path was planned and I slipped into the back of the place unnoticed. With a burst of my superhuman speed I found myself in the back of an alley.

"Nice escape," a voice commented. I ran aimlessly into Jake sending him back a few steps. I pouted as he put me down to face him.

"I'm so sorry about before," I told him quietly looking down at my feet.

"It's nothing to be sorry about," he whispered lifting my chin to look up at him, "I think we should just take things slow." I sighed in agreement and hugged him.

"And I think it involves a long talk with your father."


End file.
